


possesion is 9 10ths of the law

by alltimeslash



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood Play, M/M, Murdoc is his own warning, Wounded, assosiation stabbing with erotic undertones, helpless mac, mild very mild gore, obbsission, oc killer, possesive behaver, villan to the twisted demented rescue, well tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeslash/pseuds/alltimeslash
Summary: "for macgyvers life is his , macgyver is his, and nothing is allowed to take that away from him , not even the boys own body"





	possesion is 9 10ths of the law

 

 

 

 

macgyver is septic

 

any fool could see that , and yet the good old doctors and nurses that have tended to him for over 4 days have somehow failed to grasp the simple subject

 

the causes is simple and both a little more complicated

 

a bullet to the side just near the hip , tho not from his own hand , had laid the boy in the white wash room on the white wash bed , where hed only grown worse after the 3 hour surgery that supposedly saved his life, tho by his currant sate that remands a question

 

 

his eyes are hazy and heavy lidded with the drugs there pumping him full of to reduce pain and bring his fever down ,all to no avail the boy is covered in sweat , it makes the light reflecting off it dance across his tan skin

 

it drenches his hair , droplet clinging to kinking strains , murdoc cant help smoothing it back from the boys face , whose eyes jerk as if in attempt to roues at the contact

 

 

in one word his boy is a mess and all it takes is a quick skim through the charts and one look at the boys state to come to the conclusion that the complete removal of the bullet was not as complete as the doctors would like to think

 

 

for the bullet had apparently grazed macgyvers hip bone and broke apart inside , and oh arnt those cases always nasty

 

and not for the first time cents entering the room , murdoc cures the rival predator that pulled the trigger , curses the idiot doctors who didnt think to look if they'd missed something the minuet the boys fever spiked , and kept spiking , didnt think that there might still be a little piece of poison metal still nestled in macgyvers flesh .

 

the entire situation is enough to make his blood boil , for this , this is his territory that some armature nark has stomped all over

 

 

for macgyvers life is his , macgyver is his, and nothing is allowed to take that away from him , not even the boys own body

 

 

the thoughts drive his action , before he can really stop himself , before he can think on it , hes pulling the thin cover back , rucking the hospital shirt up the boys side uncharacteristically gentle

 

 

the bandage across macgyvers side is stained with the blood and other bodily fluids leaking slightly , he traces the tape holding it to the skin softly , and macgyver hums , again as if to roues but the drugs hold him where ever they may , his eyes doing nothing more then fluttering, fingers twitching

 

 

murdoc peels the tape away to get a better look , the wound is red and angry , stitches straining at the swollen seems some having actually broken , and again he finds himself asking if the doctors are this inept , or simply to overwhelmed to see something so obvious

 

macgyver has been breathing raggedly , but his breath hitches to a pant , and murdoc looks down to resizes his eyes are on him ,quivering and straining to focus , and murdoc wonders if despite the cock-tale of drugs , macgyver might know him through the haze , a smirk touches his lips and he croons to him

 

 

" _oh Angus look what theyv done to you_ "

 

 

 

a little huff closer to a moan slips passed helpless lips , and the sounds riles something in him has him leaning in , pressing the side of his face to the boys sweat slicked own to hiss in his ear

 

 

"shhhh,  im going to fix you up , im going to reach right inside of you and get that nasty little bullet out , becuaes you belong to me , your _mine_ "

 

 

his fingers , his bear fingers , have found the open angry wound before he can stop , and dig in ruthlessly in search of the very object ,and the boy in his foggy confused state jerks from the shock of it despite the drugs , and lets out a gasping hurt little noise

 

its soft , oh so very soft ,but the blood around his hand , macgyvers blood, is hot and murdocs fingers are _in_ him , inside him feeling his life throb there beneath muscles , the sound combined with the former send tingling shivers down his spine

 

 

the boy is panting again , eyelids stuttering and rolling , head giving small little jerks unable to be still ,sweat still beading all over heated skin , and yet still holding impressively through the pain

 

 

murdoc watches him hypnotized , fingers still digging almost absentmindedly

 

 

the vision the boy makes will haunt him in all the right ways

 

 

and when the tiny scrap of metal grazes fingers and he pulls it from within the flesh it vexes , finally ,the boys whole body goes slack eyes drooping to half lidded ..and he sighs

 

 

**_fucking sighs_ **

 

 

 

the sound goes right to his cock and as he sees his fingers dyed red with liquid life he cant resist bringing them soaked with the boys essence, to his mouth , his touge , and his eyes roll back and his lids drop at the taste

 

 

its hot and delightful , as if the heat that possesses macgyvers flesh has made it to his blood , and filled it with its fevered sweetness and the fact that theres a part of him here in murdocs mouth , that is his, that hes taken by force from macgyvers presently helpless body , adds an eroticism to it that has him groaning and biting his finger tearing the skin to have the taste of his blood on his touge spilling to mingle with the boys own ,

 

 

and oh and wasn't that just deliciously harmonious

 

 

when he comes back to himself , his fingers are licked clean and macgyver has passed out

 

 

he pushes the emergency call butten , and leaves the same way he came in , passing nurses who rush to the room to stitch back up a wound they cant understand got back open

 

 

macgyvers fever breaks over night

 

and no one can explain it

 

macs shooter breaks his neck

 

and no one can explain it

 

but there happy enough to close the case anyway


End file.
